


Mouthing Lyrics

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Music, Other, non-binary Impostor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a song.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Mouthing Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



The Impostor stared at their closet, Ibuki’s invitation echoing through their head.

‘ _Ibuki wants to play music with Byakuya-chan!’_

Only, ‘Byakuya Togami's’ talent wasn’t particularly musical.

A hurricane of enthusiasm rushed in behind them, clinging onto their back.

“Byakuya-chan doesn’t need a disguise to rock on!” Ibuki announced, voice muffled as she nuzzled into their blazer.

“Are you certain?” The Impostor had learned to trust their girlfriend’s judgment, more or less.

“You are you, and that’s all anyone needs to sing! Well, that and a mouth. But Ibuki knows that Byakuya-chan has one because she was kissing it last night!”


End file.
